True Family
by DaughterofaBeautyQueen
Summary: At that moment, everyone stood and turned to see the bride. Hermione. I could feel myself getting higher than the clouds, and right then, I knew I was the luckiest man alive. I don't own Harry Potter.


The Wedding That Seemed Impossible

**A/N: I know that I should be writing Chapter 5 for Selfless and Selfish, but I had writer's block, so I wrote this. I went to my cousin's wedding yesterday, and they played this song; I love this song so much. (I may have also caught the bouquet)**

**Thanks to my beta, AubreenaGreen!**

"_As long as old men sit and talk about the weather, as long as old women sit and talk about old men, If you wonder how long I'll be faithful, I'll be happy to tell you again, I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, amen." _Forever and Ever, Amen by Randy Travis

**Draco**

Blaise walked down the aisle, arm-and-arm with his wife, Daphne. He was the best man in _my_ wedding - I still couldn't wrap my finger around the fact that I was getting married to Hermione Granger, the girl of my dreams. Daphne went to sit down, and Blaise walked to stand next to me as Harry walked down with his fiancee, Ginny Weasley. She was Hermione's maid of honor, and not to mention the fact that she was six months pregnant. Harry, believe it or not, was one of my groomsmen, for, over the past years, we had gotten close; even Weasley was one of my friends (also a groomsmen)! The reason I finally extinguished my pride - and I have never regretted it - was all Hermione's fault, damn her. She had thought that we would hit it off - assuming, of course, that we broke down the barriers that we had put in place between us. She was right, though I hate admitting it; we were very good friends after that. Merlin, I loved that woman.

Following Harry and Ginny, Luna Scamander walked down the aisle with her husband, who then went to sit down as Luna went to stand beside Ginny. Weasley came down next, taking the spot beside Harry. Finally, Angelina took the remaining spot next to Luna.

Then the ring bearer walked down.

I was very adamant to have Teddy Lupin in my life, because I had not known his mum as I would have liked; I hadn't even known she was my cousin until after she was already gone. I was now used to the term, "Uncle Draco", as it was used, not only by Teddy, but also by Ron's kid, Harry's son, and all of the other kids that had the last name of "Weasley". I found myself being that one uncle that all of the kids love, and all of the parents hate. Hermione has tried to scold me once in awhile for spoiling them silly, but I never give in. I had changed so much since the war, and I honestly couldn't even recognize my old self. I couldn't believe that I had been so cruel and uncaring. It was disgusting, really.

After Teddy went to go sit next to Mrs. Weasley, the flower girl, Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Lavender Weasley, gracefully walked down the aisle - well, as graceful as a three-year-old could. That girl had me wrapped around her little finger; she was an angel.

At that moment, everyone stood and turned to see the bride. Hermione. She was breathtaking. She was gorgeous everyday, but this was almost too much to take. I could feel myself getting higher than the clouds, and right then, I knew I was the luckiest man alive.

Our eyes locked, and she winked at me before blushing slightly. Mr. Weasley was walking her down the aisle since her own parents still hadn't been found; no one really knew what happened to them, but Mr. Weasley was a second father to her.

We decided to keep her pregnancy a secret until the wedding reception, so that we could tell everyone at the same time. When she had told me she was pregnant last week, I had been ecstatic. "I'm gonna be a daddy!" I had exclaimed as I smothered her stomach in kisses. I had thought that since I loved being an uncle, being a dad would be even better.

She walked to me, her arm linked with Mr. Weasley's. After he had gone to sit with Teddy and Mrs. Weasley, I laced my fingers with hers, and we turned to face the Ministry wizard who was preforming the ceremony.

...

"I do," Hermione breathed, beaming at me with those beautiful golden-brown eyes of hers that I loved so dearly.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister announced, smiling. "You may kiss the bride."

I crashed my lips on hers, grinning into the kiss, I was kissing _my_ wife. Hermione Malfoy. We broke apart, intwining our hands and facing our friends and family.

The wizard finally then said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to be the first to announce to you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!" Everyone stood and clapped, and when I glanced to the side and saw Mrs. Weasley crying. I grinned happily and looked down at my wife (I would never get tired of saying that) as we walked back down the aisle.

At the reception Blaise, Ginny, Ron, and Harry each made their own speech, amusing the crowd and embarrassing us with as many stories as they could think of.

"'So light a fire,' I said," Harry recounted, sipping champagne from his glass. "And then Hermione, the brightest witch of her age, exclaims, 'But there's no wood!'" Hermione, at this point, was burying her head on the table in embarrassment, as her body shook with laughter. "And then Ron practically screams out, 'HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?'" The audience was dying with laughter at Harry's tale.

Finally, after numerous more stories of that sort, we decided to make our announcement. "Everybody, can we have your attention for just one more moment?" Hermione called, tapping her glass. She then turned to me. "Do you want to tell them, Draco?"

I nodded, walking over to where she stood, resting my hand on her stomach. "We're having a baby!" I exclaimed.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley squealed with delight, and Ron, Harry, and Mr. Weasley clapped me on the shoulder. "Well done, Draco! Now we can return the favor of being the uncle every parent hates!" Harry laughed.

"Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?!" I asked sarcastically.

**-Eight Years Later-**

"Are you sure you're fine with this?" Hermione asked nervously. I put an arm around her shoulders, hoping that she would relax.

"Hermione, please," Ginny cooed. "Al, and James have been dying to see Scorpius for forever, and Lily wants to see her big cousin, Autumn. It's going to be fine, so go have some fun! It's your wedding anniversary! Let loose. _Go_."

"Okay," Hermione breathed, looking down at the twins. "Now, you behave for Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny."

"Of course, mum. Aren't we always little angels?" Autumn asked innocently, grinning at us.

"Yes, hun. Always," I replied, ruffling her hair until she swatted my hand away, giggling. "Scorp, are _you_ gonna behave?" I interrogated, raising an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked mischievously, and I grinned. He looked like the perfect mixture of me and Hermione, with brown, curly hair, and grey-blue eyes. Autumn had my blonde hair matched with bright blue eyes.

I loved these kids. They were the world to me, and I loved them as much as I loved Hermione.

My family. I finally had a true family.


End file.
